Don't make my mistake
by Frameskip4
Summary: I screw up when cloud needs a break andSephiroth needs a girlfriend


This is my first fanfic so constructive flaming please.  
  
disclaimer: I dont own any ff charcter blah blah blah  
  
on to the story  
  
  
It was a normal day in Costa Del Sol, Tifa and Aeris were fighting, Cloud and Sephiroth were at the bar, Vincent and Yuffie were doing whatever they do in the basement, RedXIII slept, and Barret Cid and Cait Sith were fighting over the tv.  
  
Cloud: So what should I do?  
Sephiroth: Well if I was you I'd break up with them both and never return.  
Cloud: I don't know I think that as I turn around to leave my kidneys would be in front of me.  
Sephiroth: Oh, ow that would hurt.  
Cloud: Yeah...  
Sephiroth50000: *totally drunk off his ass* Ya know I cuold write one to obsess over sephiroth.  
Cloud: That sounds good. I don't care who gets me as long as I can get some peace, so it's your pick.  
Sephiroth: You know I like Tifa so give Tifa the change. I can't stand that annoying flower girl.  
Cloud: Sounds good.  
Sephiroth: K I'll do it as soon as I finish my drink.  
Cloud: Ok, I think I'll turn in see you tomorrow Seph.  
Sephiroth: C'ya  
Sephiroth50000: Later. *passes out*  
  
******  
  
*at Villa Cloud*  
Tifa: Bitch!  
Aeris: Whore!  
Tifa: Pansy ass flower girl!  
Aeris: Big breasted floozy!  
*cloud enters*  
Aeris/Tifa:CLOUD!!!  
*they run up to hug him and get into another fight*  
*cloud goes into the living room*  
Barret: Cloud tell cancer man that you want to watch A-Team.  
Cid: No tell Reeves %&$#ing bed toy that Dukes Of Hazzard is on.  
Cait: Tell Mr.T Barney is on.  
*meanwhile*  
Bar tender: Get out you drunk.  
Me: Ok ok I gotta help cloud out anyway.*stumbles home to computer*  
Me: Ok so Seph wanted Aeris because he hates Tifa.*Makes personality revision*  
*at sephiroth's house*  
*phone rings*  
Me: Ok seph she'll fall in love when she sees you.  
Seph: Gottcha I'll call Spikey.  
*calls Cloud*  
Cloud: Ok we'll do it at dinner tonight.*hangs up* Tifa, Sephiroth is coming over for dinner.  
Tifa: Ok, I still don't see why he and you are friends but ok.  
  
******  
  
*that night about an hour before dinner*  
*doorbell rings, Aeris ansers*  
Sephiroth: Uh hi Aeris  
Aeris: Hi sephiroth you look hot.  
Seph: ...O...K...  
*sephiroth goes to the kitchin*  
Seph: Hi tifa you look splendid tonight.  
Tifa: Don't give me any of that bs the only reason I don't kill you right here is because of witnesses.  
Seph:*looks around* There's no one here.  
Tifa: Look behind you.  
Seph:Aeris!?  
Aeris:*grabs seph and takes him to the others* Look who's here!! Yay sephiweffi is here.  
Everyone: ... ... ... ???  
*at that moment as if on que Vincent barrels out of the basenent wearing only blood red boxers and screaming*  
Vinny: Please help she's going to kill me.  
Cloud: Who?  
Vinny: Her.  
*yuffie then comes up the stairs wearing tight black leather and holding a whip*  
Yuffie: Oh Vinnywinny we still have an hour till dinner.  
Vincent: *being dragged into the basement* Noooooooooooooo!!!  
*screams are heard for the next couple minutes. they seem to get muffeled out*  
Cloud: Ok so wants to watch a movie after dinner.  
Everyone: sounds good  
  
******  
  
*after dinner*  
Red: I wanna wach Lion King.  
Cait: Barney.  
Aeris: Titanic.  
Cid: Dukes Antholgy.  
Barret: A-Team reunion.  
Vincent: Dracula Dead and Loving it.  
Yuffie: I'm with Vinny  
Tifa: Whatever Cloud wants to see  
Cloud: Lets let Seph decide.  
Aeris: Seppywoff wach Titanic wit me. *makes puppy dog eyes*  
Seph: Lets wach Dracula.  
Aeris: *pout pout* Pwease  
Seph: fine.  
Aeris: Yay! My Seppy loves me.  
*during the movie everyone falls asleep except Aeris and Sephiroth*  
Aeris: *crying* I love that movie so much, don't you seppyweppie?  
Seph: It was boring until she got naked then it sucked.  
  
******  
  
*Sephiroth leaves and calls me*  
Seph: That was a mean joke.  
Me: Wadda mean I did exactally what you asked.  
Seph: The flower girl likes me now.  
Me: Oh.  
Seph: Can you change it?  
Me: Yes... but I wont   
Seph: Why?  
Me: It's funny this way  
*i hang up*  
  
Well what did you think? I may add chapters if it gets good reivews. Feel free to flame me. 


End file.
